Asterisca
AA-I ß Asterisca is a Bet Sophologian constructed using the mindscans of the Moonlight Priestess Astreia Arcstellaerea as basis. She has all of Astreia's memories preserved by the Celestial Sanctum of Chronologies in Astralia. She is the current Sovereign Sentimatron of the Sophologian Sect of Bet and the strongest Bet Sophologian, only slightly trumped by Arkion among all Sophologian-kind. History MAY Timeline AK Timeline Construction, 3020 ATS Deactivation, 3021 ATS Reactivation, 3238 ATS Personality Asterisca shares her personality with Astreia herself- both her first and second sides. However, Asterisca can freely switch between her personalities without struggling for control. Retaining the memories of Astreia, these influenced her AI interface to remember the former's love for Joshua Zephyrius, as she was his first wife. Due to this, Asterisca initially believed that she and Joshua are still married and that Caitlineia had not married him next. In later times, she realized that there was a final shred of memory Astreia retained in Asterisca's interface before she passed away, leading Asterisca to acknowledge Caitlineia's current relationship with Joshua. Nevertheless, Astreia's memories influenced her to give Joshua the love that the former still have for him which led Asterisca to support the Empyrdom- especially the Archon Emperor in personal- with what she has to give right now. Her primary personality is identical to Astreia's refined and ladylike personality in which it is highly composed in most situations. Her AI interface adapted to Joshua's colossal level of composure which further enhanced her programmed personality. On the other hand, her secondary personality is not the same as Astreia, in which only her playfulness is intact while her tendency to be secretly sensual were made moot in her interface. Powers Virtual Amalgamation Like all Bet Sophologians, Asterisca can disassemble her mechanical body at will and utilize these parts to merge with a sapient material entity. However, in order to be compatible with her parts, the entity who will merge with her must have a high level of concentration and willpower. Because of this, Joshua is undoubtedly capable of successfully merging with her. Dark Matter Manipulation She has a programmed ability to manipulate processed dark matter from collaborated Federations tech, similar to Astreia's Ancient Erebokinesis element-wise. This changed when the Empyrdom was able to process dark matter by themselves, yet the Federations deserves the credit for sharing intel. She is able to form hexagonal shields as a means of emergency shielding when her standard ethereal shielding is depleted. This is also utilized in her Cimmerian lances. Antimatter Manipulation She has a programmed ability to manipulate antimatter from Imperial tech. The Federations also indirectly contributed to this by providing intel on how to process antimatter. This is utilized in her arch rapiers. However, her control is of a lesser degree than that of her dark matter or photon manipulation. Photon Manipulation She has a programmed ability to manipulate photons. She can control high-density photons for destructive attacks or aggregate a mass of low-density photons to blind multiple opponents. Dark Energy Manipulation She gains the ability to manipulate dark energy around the environment. As dark matter is normally invisible, she is able to gather enough of it and form masses of it (which are visible). This is only usable when Asterisca switches to her other self and if she is in her Overclocked state. Tachyon Magic She has been programmed to cast Tachyon Magic spells by Aelianos by imprinting magical formulae into the magic processor of her AI system. She is able to use few spells to augment herself in combat, such as and . Abilities Astral Vigilance With an Astral Vigilance system interface programmed in her AI interface, she gains the ability to sense incoming projectiles ranging from 500 meters away. She can also detect the presence of others through their energy signatures. Because of this, she is also able to adapt to any situation far faster than an average Archosapient (who already has enhanced reflexes). This is why Asterisca is able to learn more about swordsmanship faster. Rey-Graviton Sustained Flight Due to her possession of a Rey-Graviton module, she can fly at in indefinite rate and is unaffected by natural or induced gravitational fields in which said gadget cancels these. Expert Markswoman Asterisca is highly skilled in ranged combat. Her concentration is aided by the Astral Vigilance which plots enemy locations within its range. Skilled Swordswoman Although initially having a lack of close combat experience, she was able to acquire so by subjecting herself in swordplay simulations with Aelianos, like what Astreia did with Aelianos many centuries ago. However, unlike Astreia who underwent in martial training, such experience was only limited to swordsmanship. Regardless, her adaptation helped her to get more skilled at a faster rate. Dual Self Derived from the strange ability of the Semis clan of having another magical self aside from the true self, Asterisca has two personalities. Overclocked Asterisca, when subjected to a drastic loss in energy shielding, can adjust the threshold of energy output that her limiters can filter or optimize to a certain degree to increase her battle parameters tenfold at maximum. The time limit of this ability is dependent on the adjustment of her limiters. Complete limiter removal allows her only 1 minute at maximum to operate in her Overclocked state. The drawback is of course a cooldown period which is equivalent to the amount of multipliers in hours. Skill Set Tachyon Magic Temporal Step Asterisca activates this spell which manifests in the form of circuit lines etched on her armor. Although normally running at an average of 25 mph, she is able to boost her speed and agility without getting affected by g-forces since these forces only affect entities who are running at true speeds. only utilizes speed in the form of temporal acceleration or deceleration. Tachyon Eyes Asterisca views entities within individual outlines, allowing her to read speeds much easier than with just Astral Vigilance. This auxiliary ability could be considered overkill since both detection abilities have almost a common threshold and they both enhance each other. However, incorporates a high level of insight because of its exceptional motion perception, giving Asterisca an average level of precognition. Arch Rapiers Evisceratus Inversa Asterisca charges towards her opponent and diverts its attention through her programmed Tachyon Magic spell , running towards said opponent in an irregular zigzag motion. She then cuts through the opponent's right waist with any of her antimatter blades. When she hits, she would then clinch the duel with a lethal thrust through the opponent's waist, aiming upward at 75 degrees. The blade is long enough to ensure a swift death upon an organic opponent through the heart and the arteries on the waist. This is also effective against robotic entities, especially those which lack auxiliary shielding. This is mostly used as a form of quick execution while Asterisca's other self is active. Cimmerian Lances Sable Lance Dark Energy Armaments Arch rapier Asterisca wields two arch rapiers for swordplay. Unlike a true rapier which is optimized for thrusting attacks, the arch rapier is a superior variant in which it can be optimized for any form of sword attacks since the blade will not break upon sheer contact with any other weapon because of the antimatter itself, which is in its usual compressible laser-type form. It is especially lethal against material targets. She uses these rapiers against armored targets regardless of ranged orientation. When Asterisca switches to her other self, her lethality in wielding these is more exceptional. She is also able to attach the two handles together to form a single antimatter blade with its parameters increased twofold. However, this is only temporary as the rear handle will forcefully eject after two minutes of activation. Data gauntlet Asterisca wields a data gauntlet on each wrist. These gauntlets are able to project data stored in her astral hub in order to summon data-transmuted weapons. These are only limited to long-ranged weapons, however. Cimmerian lance Asterisca wields two Cimmerian lances maximum for long-range combat. Highly effective against shielded targets and energy-type targets, Asterisca utilizes this advantage to disable enemy shielding which would allow her to go all-out with her . Weaknesses Lack of Hand-to-Hand Combat Experience She is highly vulnerable against opponents who are trained to fight in close quarters since she collated lacks close combat experience to help her retaliate up close. She depends on ranged combat to engage enemies which puts her in a bad situation up close despite her Astral Vigilance's ability of sensing attacks ranging from a long distance. This was managed after Aelianos subjected her under swordplay simulations. She is not good in hand-to-hand combat as she is with swords, however. Category:Bets Category:Genderless Category:Cupthectians